Casualidades
by Viana D'Ascolli
Summary: [POS-RUTA PACIFISTA] Existen muchas casualidades graciosas en la vida, y nos ocurren día a día. La mayoría no son demasiado importantes, y no suelen repercutir demasiado en nuestras vidas. Pero hay otras que pueden cambiarlo todo. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sans y Frisk, y Toriel y Asgore tengan el mismo plan de ser Cupido? Fem!Older!Frisk


**Primera cita**

¡Hola! Después de tantísimo tiempo sin subir nada a Fanfiction, he decidido subir fanfics de una vez por todas. Estoy muy emocionada, porque me encanta subir cosas a esta página aunque hace mucho que no lo hago. ¡Espero que este one-shot que tengo preparado os guste!

 **¡Atención!** Este one-shot no está plagiado, porque es posible que lo hayáis encontrado en Frans Amino, subido por una tal 200111laura… ¡Pues esa soy yo, así que no le he robado la idea a nadie (de paso os hago spam para que os unáis y me busquéis XD)!

 **¡Atención X2!** Aquí Frisk es una chica.

 **¡Atención X3!** : Undertale no me pertenece, sino que es de Toby Fox, aka Annoying Dog XD ¡Quedáis avisados!

 **One-shot: Casualidades**

-Hola, mi niña, ¿te lo has pasado bien? –Toriel saludaba a su hija adoptiva Frisk, a quien había ido a recoger tras haber dejado que pasara la tarde con el rey de los monstruos.

Frisk asintió con energía y con una gran sonrisa que hacía ver el buen humor en el que estaba. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Asgore y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Adiós, Asgore, ¡me lo he pasado muy bien! ¿Otro día me sigues enseñando jardinería?

-Por supuesto, Frisk, cuando quieras –el rey le devolvió la sonrisa a la humana (ya adolescente) a la que hacía seis años que conocía.

Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, Toriel, y le sonrió también a ella, quien le saludó con la cabeza y con una mirada extraña que mezclaba varias emociones a la vez. Se miraron apenas un segundo, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que Frisk confirmara de una vez sus sospechas.

Finalmente, Toriel y Frisk se fueron caminando a su casa de la superficie, que apenas estaba a dos calles de la casa de Asgore. Cuando llegaron, entre las dos hicieron la cena (unos pan pizzas deliciosos) y comieron entre charlas aleatorias y risas. No tardaron mucho en irse a dormir cada una a su dormitorio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Frisk quiso trazar un sencillo plan, y se marchó a casa de los hermanos esqueleto (prácticamente al lado) para ver a Sans. Llamó a la puerta y Papyrus le abrió mientras tenía en la mano un plato de espaguettis recién hechos.

-¡HUMANA, QUÉ AGRADABLE SORPRESA! ¿VIENES A VER A SANS PARA IROS DE CITA? –preguntó éste.

-¡P-Paps! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entre Sans y yo no hay nada? Sólo somos amigos –Frisk se sonrojó a más no poder, y deseó que Sans no hubiera escuchado aquello.

Pero para su mala suerte (la de Sans también, a decir verdad) el hermano mayor de Papyrus apareció detrás de él, mirándolo.

-Déjala tranquila, Paps, que se le han sonrojado hasta los huesos –tanto él como Frisk se rieron mientras el otro esqueleto gruñía por lo bajo algo que ninguno de los dos pudo oír.

-PUES BIEN QUE DICES ESO CUANDO TÚ TE HAS RUBORIZADO INCLUSO MÁS QUE ELLA… -tras decir eso (como ya he dicho, nadie le escuchó) volvió al interior de la casa, para terminar de preparar su comida preferida.

Aquel par dejó de reírse y entonces entraron a la casa para sentarse en el sofá del salón.

-¿Y bien, chica? ¿Querías decirme algo? –preguntó Sans una vez acomodados.

-¡Resulta que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas! ¡Estoy segura de que mamá sigue enamorada de Asgore! Tendrías que haber visto cómo le miraba anoche. Además, seguro que usó aquello de recogerme de su casa como excusa para verle. Si no, ¿para qué iba a buscarme a un lugar que está apenas a dos calles de mi casa, a mi edad?

-Tienes razón, chica. Ya confirmamos la semana pasada que Asgore sigue enamorado de Tori, y sólo nos faltaba comprobar los sentimientos de ella, así que tan solo nos queda hacer que se lancen de una vez.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó la chica, pensativa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos con ellos al parque de atracciones y hacemos que pasen todo el día juntos, fingiendo irnos por nuestro lado? –sugirió el esqueleto.

-¡Qué buena idea! Además, hacía tiempo que quería ir al parque de atracciones, así que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro –exclamó emocionada, aunque luego añadió-. No literalmente, claro…

-Entonces decidido, pasado-mañana iremos los cuatro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asgore y Toriel se encontraban en la casa de ella, tomando el té con tranquilidad, mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa, aunque la mujer cabra parecía ausente. Entonces, de repente, se levantó de la silla de manera tan brusca que la volcó.

-¡Tenemos que juntarlos! –exclamó sin nada ver con lo que estaban hablando mientras que el pobre Asgore se sobresalta y casi tiraba su taza.

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Tori? –la mujer se volvió a sentar como si nada y miró a su ex con emoción.

-Tenemos que hacer que Frisk y Sans estén juntos. ¡Esos dos son demasiado tímidos como para hacer algo si no les damos un empujoncito! –Toriel parecía resuelta a formar una pareja entre su hija adoptiva y su compañero de chistes.

El rey de los monstruos lo pensó un momento, y después la miró mientras asentía.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero cómo lo haremos?

En ese momento el teléfono de Toriel sonó, y ella comenzó a hablar con, precisamente, Frisk. Cuando colgó parecía sorprendida y emocionada.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos: Frisk y Sans nos han propuesto ir al parque de atracciones los cuatro, pasado-mañana. ¡Es una gran oportunidad!

-¡Genial! –sonrió Asgore, casi riendo por aquella casualidad (mayor de la que ellos creían).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos días después, los cuatro ya se encontraban dentro del parque, lleno de humanos y monstruos que se divertían en las distintas atracciones.

-Hey, Tori, ¿os importa si nos separamos? Frisk y yo queremos hacer algo –preguntó Sans, obviamente siguiendo el plan previsto.

-Por supuesto, Sans, nosotros íbamos a proponer lo mismo –pretendían separarse de ellos para después seguir de incógnito a la pareja.

Tras despedirse, cada par se fue por su lado, sin quitar el ojo de encima al otro par. Sin embargo, por toda la gente que había en el lugar, de un momento a otro perdieron el rastro de los otros, y no pudieron volver a encontrarlos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Sans? ¡Se nos han escapado! –dijo Frisk algo frustrada.

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta y disfrutar del parque de atracciones en el que estamos –propuso él.

-¡Buena idea!

Mientras, Toriel y Asgore habían llegado al mismo acuerdo que los otros dos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Durante aquel día, las dos parejas fueron de aquí para allá, dando vueltas por el parque, disfrutando de sus atracciones, comiendo delicioso helado de extraños sabores y hablando y riendo sin parar.

Por la tarde, cuando el Sol ya se comenzaba a poner, Sans y Frisk se sentaron, agotados, en un banco con árboles y plantas alrededor.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, chica. Deberíamos repetirlo –comentó Sans distraídamente mientras miraba al cielo.

-Sí, jaja. Hasta parecía una cita –entonces Frisk se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sonrojó.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante y comprobó que él estaba igual, pero sonreía. La miró.

-De hecho, chica, creo que sí ha sido una cita.

-Así que… hemos tenido una cita, ¿eh? –dijo Frisk mirando al chico a los ojos, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Se besaron, y ya no quisieron separarse en un buen rato. Más bien al contrario: cada vez se pegaban más y más, sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Por eso no se dieron cuenta de que un hombre y una mujer cabra los miraban desde un arbusto ranbom.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Gori! ¡Por fin está ocurriendo! ¡Tengo a Sans de yerno! –susurraba muy emocionada Toriel, y Asgore la miró con ternura, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para decir lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

-Y-y creo que Frisk ta-también estaría feliz de tenerme como padrastro –dijo con nerviosismo mientras tomaba de la mano a Toriel, quien se sonrojó como él.

Desde otros arbustos, más atrás, Papyrus y Undyne chocaban los cinco en señal de victoria.

-¡ELLOS CUATRO HAN TERMINADO SALIENDO, TAL Y COMO PLANEAMOS, NYE HE HE!

-¡Te dije que funcionaría!

 **FIN**

Bueno… eso es todo. ¿Os ha sorprendido? ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Os ha gustado?

 **Ahora lo que viene es la parte de escribirme un rikolino review, para que me digáis qué os ha parecido. ¡Me animan mucho! (Recordad que no hace falta tener una cuenta para poder escribir uno, aunque es preferible si queréis que os conteste)**

 **¡Chao!**


End file.
